Pack Up The Cats
* Robert Christgau (A-) * Sputnikmusic |Chronology = Local H Studio Album |Last album = As Good As Dead (1996) |This album = Pack Up The Cats (1998) |Next album = Here Comes The Zoo (2002) }} Pack Up The Cats is the third studio album by rock duo Local H and is the last album the band released under Island Records before they split from the label in 1999. The album only had two singles, "All The Kids are Right" and "All Right (Oh Yeah)". The album is sometimes referred to a concept album, just like As Good As Dead. Album Concept and Structure Just like As Good As Dead, Pack Up The Cats is sometimes called a concept album telling a story of a man who sells out only to end up in a dead end. In an interview, frontman Scott Lucas said that the album was "about moving on". He has also mentioned that it's about forgiveness for doing good things. The album also has many themes to it, these themes include Cats, Selling out, being a jerk, and Forgiveness. The album has 15 tracks, which totals the album to around 47 minutes and 38 seconds. Many tracks would fade in to one another. The album also uses a number of sound effects, such as answering machines, cat noises, whistling, and guitar effects. The track "Cool Magnet" features a guitar solo by Dean DeLeo of Stone Temple Pilots. Like some of Local H's albums, there is a track at or near the beginning of the album which would reappear at the end of the album, for this one, it's "Lucky" (Track 3) and "Lucky Time" (Track 15). In Australia, the album came with a bonus CD. Reception The album got very positive reviews. Allmusic gave the album a 4 out of 5 and made it an album pick. Sputnik music gave it an 4.1 "Excellent" rating and made it #84 of 1998 albums. Robert Christgau gave it an A- score, and the album made it to #20 of Spots 20 best albums of 1998. Track Listing #All Right (Oh Yeah) #"Cha!" Said The Kitty #Lucky #Hit The Skids Or: How I Learned To Stop Worrying And Love The Rock #500,000 Scorvilles #What Can I Tell You? #Fine And Good #Lead Pipe Crunch #Cool Magnet #She Hates My Job #Stoney #Laminate Man #All The Kids Are Right #Deep Cuts #Lucky Time Austrailian Bonus Disc #Its A Long Way To The Top (If You Want To Rock And Roll) (AC/DC Cover) #Answering Machine Singles Only two singles were released, "All The Kids are Right", a song about a band who's reputation were ruined because of a bad performance, and "All Right (Oh Yeah)". A video was shot for "All the Kids are Right" and a video for "All Right (Oh Yeah)" was in the works, but was scrapped after there record label Island was mergered into Universal. "Cool Magnet" was going to be the third, but the band left Island by then, so that was canceled, too. Personal Local H is: *Joe Dainels - Drums and Whistling *Scott Lucas - Other Stuff Additonal: *Dean DeLeo - Guitar solo on "Cool Magnet" *Producer - Roy Thomas Baker *Second Engineer - Ryan Williams *Sound Effects Editer - Russ Fowler *Recorded By - Nick DiDi at RTB Visual Productions, Lake Havavur, AZ *Mixed By - Nick DiDi and Roy Thomas Baker at Souther Tracks, Atlanta, GA *Photography - Mary Winskwsn *Design/Art Direction - Tia Johnson *Published By - Polygram International Music Publishing/That H Was Local (ASCAP) Category:Alternative Rock albums Category:1998 albums Category:Albums